


The Bachelor

by Insane1001



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean Being Dean, Fluff, M/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: Roman finds Dean watching the Bachelor.





	The Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> As always all my thanks goes to everafter-in-neverland who was so helpful during this process, and put up with my writing, edited my work and helped me actually finish writing. Definitely check out their tumblr, they are absolutely awesome.

Roman had finally made his way back to the hotel room, after spending a couple of hours in the gym. Unlocking the door, his eyes already seeking out Dean as he moved into the room and kicked off his shoes, throwing his bag onto the floor next to Dean’s.

Dean head popped up as Roman moved further into the room and Roman smiled at the way his boy’s eyes lit up upon landing on him. “Hey, Ro,” he called out, dimples carving into his cheeks before he turned back to the show already quietly playing on the tv. His hand dove into the bag of popcorn he had on his lap, most of the handful finding it’s way into his mouth but a few stray pieces were flicked at the TV as Dean laughed.

Roman’s smile widened at the familiar sight and he moved closer, leaning down to press a kiss to Dean’s head “Hi, Babe,” Roman murmured before a movement on the screen caught his attention. Focusing on the TV, Roman’s brows furrowed as he tried to place the show. When he finally identified it as The Bachelor, he looked between the screen and Dean’s enraptured face with a surprised expression. Shaking his head, he gave Dean a fond smile and ruffled a hand through his curls before heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

Dean’s attention was still glued to the screen when Roman exited the bathroom, cleaned of the days grime and he moved over to the bed to join him. Pressing a kiss to Dean’s curls, he nudged the boy forward so he could slide in behind him. Pulling his boy back against his chest and letting his chin rest on Dean’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle.

“Baby boy, are you really watching The Bachelor?” he inquired.

Dean gave a nod, stuffing more popcorn into his mouth and lifting the bag up for Roman with a little shake, his eyes never leaving the screen. Roman obligingly took a few pieces and munched on them quietly, waiting a few moments before speaking up again, unable to curb his curiosity over the new discovery.

“Since when?” Roman asked, and Dean twisted slightly, turning his head so he could see Roman as he answered.

“Renee showed me it a couple of months back and its so bad, Ro. You try to make picks on who’s gonna win, like fantasy football or something, and you can talk through the whole thing and just make fun of them and shit.” 

Roman laughed, moving his head so he could press a kiss into Dean’s hair and pulling him in close again. “Of course, what else did I expect from my boy,” Roman commented, gaining a grin from Dean before he carried on. “So whats going on?”

“There’s this girl, Lauren,” Dean started, the show instantly forgotten in the background as he talked about the different contestants and all the crazy going ons of the last season, hands flying around. He had twisted around further to properly face Roman as he spoke and Roman could feel a fond smile making its way onto his face, humming quietly and nodding every so often in response. As Dean’s rambling came to a finish, Roman leaned in to kiss him, enjoying the salty taste of popcorn on his boy’s lips before he spoke.

“Sounds like fun, Baby Boy,” Roman agreed, patting Dean’s thigh and encouraging him to turn back around to the screen which he did without complaint, pressing his back to Roman’s chest and quickly becoming absorbed in his show again. Roman smiled and curled an arm around Dean’s slim waist as he settled in himself, eyes moving to the screen.

This was as good a way as any to spend the night with his boy.


End file.
